


Two monsters enter a bar

by Witheredtears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Chance Meetings, Crossover, Remus Lupin Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witheredtears/pseuds/Witheredtears
Summary: Remus couldn't imagine his younger self relaxing on a small bar/dinner in the middle of nowhere a few days after a full moon.But relaxed or not, he was a survivor of two wars, so when his instincts suddenly screamed at him about danger, he quickly took notice of the man who had just entered the bar.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Two monsters enter a bar

Remus Lupin takes a slow sip of his drink, letting the cheap alcohol sooth his sore throat.  
He did quite a lot of howling not two nights ago.  
In days like these he was very glad Severus survived the second war and was able to focus on his potions, this newer version of wolfsbane that makes it impossible for him to transmit lycanthropy does wonders for his peace of mind.  
He couldn't imagine his younger self relaxing on a small bar/dinner in the middle of nowhere a few days after a full moon.

But relaxed or not, he was a survivor of two wars, so when his instincts suddenly screamed at him about danger, he quickly took notice of the man who had just entered the bar.  
Just as quickly, his suspicious was replaced by empathy. He doesn't knows that man, but he doesn't need to.   
Barefoot, clothes that barely fit, him checking the pockets not as if he forgot something, but as someone who doesn't know what they could be carrying (probably took them from a random drying rack), exhausted and starving looking, shoulders hunched as is weighed down, eyes full of guilt and anxiety, most likely trying to remember if he hurt someone, and a hidden scent of pure danger, power and rage.

So when the man skittishly made his way to the bar, with a very crumbled bill in his hand, asking for the cheapest meal available, Remus couldn't help but intervene.

"You should try the mushroom soup, it's very filling."

It might be only him, but he didn't particularly enjoy the taste of meat right after a full moon. Well, actually he enjoyed it too much, that was the problem.  
The man flinched violently, and seemed to shrink into himself, obviously not expecting another patron to address him.

"I- I don't really, um, sorry I don't have enough-"

"Can you bring us two mushroom soups, please?" Remus interrupted the man's nervous stuttering, paying upfront.

Now the man looked somehow worse, as if annoyed by his actions but trying really hard not to be so.  
Remus could also understand that, hating feeling like a charity case.  
It took him his son's godfather beating his head with a broom, much like his mother used to do in their school days, for him to finally stop feeling that way.  
When Harry told him, "if I deserve help, so do you." Well, how could he argue with that.

In the end, the loud grumbling of the stranger's stomach made the decision for him, and with a mumbled thanks, he sat down on the stool next to his.  
As they sat, then eat, Remus doesn't ask about the stranger's life.  
He doesn't ask his name, about his family, his reasons for being barefoot.  
But he does tell him about his.

He talks about his son Teddy going to a school abroad, he talks about his wife Tonks dodging yet another promotion because "I'd rather die than getting stuck on a desk job", he talks about his sort of nephew Harry becoming a father not so long ago, and getting freak out about every little thing the baby does.

And the stranger, oh so slowly as he sips his soup, starts to relax.  
Even asking some tentative questions, what kind of school Teddy is attending, what sorta job his wife has, the sort.  
After they are both done with their meal, they simply sit in silence for a while.

"You were right, about the soup I mean, very filling."

Remus just smiles and nods.

"I- thank you, for paying, I mean."

"Don't mention it, these can be some hard times, for people like us."

The man seems confused, for a second, but before he can ask, the bartender approaches them.

"Can I get you anything else, professor Lupin?"

"Not tonight, Hank, thank you. And I've told you a thousand times, I'm not a professor anymore."

Even if reproachful, his tone was still playful, this was obviously not the first time they had this exact exchange.  
For the first time that night, the stranger looks genuinely interested.

"Professor?" Is all he ask, but Remus can see now a sparkle on his eyes.  
Eyes that don't have a single trace of yellow, much to his confusion.  
But he could see a receding pinch of green on them.

"For a few years, long ago now."

"What did you taught?"

He couldn't exactly say defense against the darks arts to a stranger, but he could have some fun at least, he was the last remaining marauder after all.

"Well, what do you think? If you had to guess." He replies with a smile.

The stranger, confused by the non answer, seemed to examine him closely, looking for any clue.

"Literature? Or maybe math?"

"I was never too good with numbers, and I'm afraid that I become too engrossed when I read a book for me to discuss it."

"Science then? Chemistry?"

Here Remus let's out a sharp laugh. "Heaven's no, the only time I tried to help one of my friends kids with chemistry homework, I almost burned my eyebrows off."

The stranger was clearly perplexed, but before he could try again Remus decided to just tell him.

"I was a defense teacher, I taught my students about the dangers of the world, and how to best avoid them. Or for the most hardheaded ones, how to survive them."

Now the stranger seemed truly lost, wherever that was because he didn't believe Remus to look the part of a defense teacher, or because he didn't believe such a class to be a real subject, he couldn't tell.

"You don't look, I mean, that seems like an interesting class."

"It was, most of the time." Remus replied with a smile, that soon turned melancholic.

"I guess when you survive the kind of stuff I've survived, well, might as well put the knowledge gained to good use."

The stranger's whole being seemed to darken at that, his gaze lowered, his shoulders hunching.   
Yes, he had definitely survived his own share of stuff.

After some more silence, Remus takes one look at the clock hanging in the wall, and gets up from his stool.

"I should be getting home, it's getting late."

His companion looked at the clock in surprise, he obviously wasn't expecting to stay in the bar for longer than a few minutes, but turns out he stayed for most of the afternoon.  
He got up as well.

"There's a pretty nice inn, not too far, I'm sure they could lend you a room for the night." And if Remus used a bit of discrete wandwork to sneak some bills into the stranger's pockets, well no one had to know.

"I guess I'll check it out." He said in a tone that suggested the opposite.

They both walked out of the bar together, but as Remus waved and took a left turn, the stranger stopped him.

"Why did you help me?"

It sounded accusatory, almost. As is Remus had done a bad thing by getting someone hungry a meal.  
Remus just stared for a second, it was such an horrible mentality, one that took him decades to surpass.  
To believe oneself unworthy of kindness, to believe oneself deserving of misery and misfortune.  
To believe oneself a monster.

Remus distractedly raises his hand to his face, fingers tracing the scars that changed his life so long ago.

"Because... When you've been a monster for so long, it's nice to remind yourself you are also a person, from time to time."

And as he walked away, unbeknownst to Remus, those words will stay with the stranger for years to come.

And the next time Bruce Banner found himself in the middle of nowhere, he decides to put his biology knowledge to good use, he might not be that kind of doctor, but if he can help some people, well, it might help him remember that he is still a person.

**Author's Note:**

> First (hopefully, of many) marvel fic!
> 
> As always, comments are highly appreciated! Let me know your thoughts uwu


End file.
